


【盾冬】花玻璃 C7

by peachubby



Series: 【Stucky/盾冬】花玻璃 [3]
Category: captain America/Marvel movies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: “那么是不是只要他们不分开，事情就会变得容易一点？”





	【盾冬】花玻璃 C7

身下的耸动停了，巴基跨坐着，身体里还埋着罗杰斯的那根东西。他的脸微微侧着贴着罗杰斯的额头，两只手捧住他的脸，大拇指轻轻的去找他颤动的睫毛。

指尖在上面刷过一下，又一下。巴基知道他看不见不是因为眼部受伤，他又叹气，手掌去触罗杰斯的后脑，还隆起着的新鲜疤痕让巴基的手缩了一缩，“是这里吗？”，反倒是伤者本人没有任何反应。

罗杰斯想起十几岁的时候，他跟人打架受了伤一定是要瞒着巴基的。自称是他哥哥的那人知道他的心思，也权当看不见，转过身却要叹着气去找人算账，自己又带着一身伤回来。两个人瞒来瞒去，总归都不是为了自己。

“也不是完全看不见，”又听见他的巴基哥哥叹气，罗杰斯把人的手捉回来，捏着吻他手心。另一只手索性把蒙着巴基眼睛的领带解开。

巴基再睁开眼的时候下意识先看了看染成一片深色的伤处血迹，他想说什么，抬头却看见罗杰斯有些浑浊的蓝眼睛准确无误地望进他的眼睛，“你知道，我总能看到你的。”

他想说的话被罗杰斯压住后颈直接吞下，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛睁着盯着他，巴基被吻得发昏，身后的东西又动起来，彻底夺走他思考的能力。想到罗杰斯额头上的薄汗是因为发力操干自己，被插满的满足感从后面涌到胸腔里的心脏。

罗杰斯彻底跪起来，将巴基仰躺着压在沙发上一下一下往深处干，可他似乎还嫌不够深，还插在里面就掐着腰把人翻了个身，整根抽出来又从后面重新操进去。

巴基把自己埋在柔软的沙发垫上颤抖着，他被碾着浅处、但却最解痒的地方转了整一圈，爽的说不出话，只能极力压抑着不让呻吟太过耻人，却抑制不住肠壁的频繁收缩。罗杰斯在背后倒吸气， “嘶……吸得太紧了……”他连抽插的动作都有些吃力，不得不用胯抵着巴基转了转，缓解一下巴基给他的、夹杂着吃痛的灭顶快感，“宝贝，你已经全部吞进去了，放松点，再用力我受不了，嗯？”

巴基耻的差点连咬住嘴唇的力气都没了，他从喉咙里发出一声低沉的闷哼，双手在隐蔽的地方用力抓着沙发的软垫。罗杰斯的搅动无意又碰到了刚才的地方，电流般的快感窜上巴基的背脊，身前的阴茎也同时狠狠蹭上沙发粗糙的布质，巴基的后穴因为高潮用力地夹着罗杰斯，射在了沙发上，人也瞬间软倒下来，刚射出来的东西就粘了他自己一身。

高潮过后的不应期让他有些难受，“忍一忍。”罗杰斯还没释放，他圈住巴基的腰把人捞起来，减了些速度和力道插弄着，让他不至于太难捱。巴基试图让自己想些别的事情，暂时转移注意力，刚好注意到覆着自己腰的手触感有些奇怪。

他偏头去看，原来是罗杰斯手上还缠着刚蒙他眼睛的那条领带。

*

“他们都想让你穿上战服，身上挂着刀枪和手雷，”那是他被囚在这里几周后的某一天， 罗杰斯从外面回来，拎着什么东西，有些没头没脑的说，“可我不想。”

“我想让你穿着这个，”——那是一套纯黑色的西装，他把它放在巴基旁边的床上，认真地说，“我们去需要正装出席的餐厅，然后去布鲁克林最著名的转角电影院看一场电影。”

巴基听不懂他的话，险些要以为这是现在正对他提出约会的邀请。

“或许再去那家老旧得不行的唱片店，回家前坐在马路边吃同一根冰棒，最好被路人怀疑这两个家伙是不是脑袋有什么问题。”

“我看你脑袋确实是有问题。”巴基在心里暗暗地想，试图忽略自己正在跟着罗杰斯幻想那些画面的事实——两个西装革履的孩子，也不管衣服会不会皱，就坐在路边抢着根冰棒——抢？不对，他们小时候从来不会抢东西吃。

重来。

他们坐在路边，互相推搡着要让对方先吃，直到第一滴融化的甜腻液体终于滴落在谁的西裤上，两个人有些气恼的看向对方——也许这时候，兜里装着的刚才的电影票能派上用场——两只都拿着电影票的手同时按在了那滴渗进布料里不见的污渍上，终于憋不住傻傻地笑了，笑得手里的冰棒化得流了其中一个人一手。

冬日战士被搅乱的大脑不受控制地轻易描绘出这些画面，那么熟悉又那么遥远、陌生。  
冬日战士觉得鼻子酸酸的。

“他们想让你成为资产，武器，战士。”罗杰斯垂着眼睛摩挲过西装的领口，倏地抬起头看向他，“可我不想。”

彼时巴基觉得有一部分的自己在那样的眼神里瞬间活了过来。他好像从那片蓝色里看到十六岁的光景——和每一个正常的十六岁少年一样的那种十六岁。

他们可以在没有长大之前，和恋人一起做那些好像只有成人才能做的事情。

穿着松松垮垮的西装出去约会，还要不嫌恶俗地在背后藏一朵红色的玫瑰，在走出电影院的时候别扭地拿给对方，回家回味起他接过花红得可疑的脸，把自己埋进枕头里甜得不肯睡。

他们也许会藏在唱片店的后门小巷里，他低头被金发的小个子揪着领带勉强勾着吻住，或许还要在少年期尝试第一次磕磕碰碰的性爱——性什么时候发生对他们来说不重要，也许他们甚至不知道，“同性恋”， 这是这个世界给和他们一样的群体专门的称谓。

但这不重要，性和一切他们之间的相互吸引都是不可抗力。什么种类的爱也不重要，重要的是他们是多么确定他们相爱。这一岁也许没发生，下一岁就一定会。

只是跨过那条线总归不是已知的寻常路。年轻人应该自欺欺人，说服自己只是像试图让火山熄灭一样，试图去熄灭爱人的欲望。然后两把火碰撞燃起不灭的火种，烧得火山在夜里沉默着喷发。一次过后便是夜夜的欲壑难填。在禁忌和背德里欢愉着，仿佛这样的十六岁才足够叛逆，足够违背一切已知的“对”。

像任何一个十六岁的青年一样，巴基心中的正义和使命感可以靠应征入伍参军实现——没有海德拉、没有违逆自然的人体改造。

像任何一个十六岁的青年一样，巴基会对同一个人有那么多次的怦然心动——没有死别、没有那么多辗转曲折的剧情。

回想起来，十几岁的时候，每一次说了再见后再相见，他的豆芽菜一定是挂了彩，不然就是急诊住院，吓得巴基心都快跳出来。

之后不也是这样吗？

每一次分离，就一定会发生糟糕的事情。

他失去一条手臂，而另一个人出于自己都从未意识到的原因在几天之后开着战机撞向冰山——从来不用降落伞的人那次为什么没选择跳机呢？美国队长至今都没想明白。

再醒来之时，他们已经被时代抛弃了。唱片店、电影院、红玫瑰都离他们远去成为奢望，英雄是不能有私己欲念的。

那么是不是只要他们不分开，事情就会变得容易一点？

那天罗杰斯最后为巴基打好那条领带的时候，巴基看着镜子里穿着西装的自己和身后的人突然这样想到。

*  
脑海中一前一后镜子前的两个身影，现在又以另一种方式“一前一后”地被隐约映在透明墙壁上。

“在想什么？”罗杰斯撑在巴基身侧，向前探过身体，一只手将他的脸扭过来接吻，手上的丝质布料贴着巴基的脸颊，他无比顺从地在罗杰斯手心微微蹭了蹭。

“你在画什么？”巴基看着墙壁上的他们，突然发问。

罗杰斯对他的走神有些不满，把那缕垂下来被汗贴在巴基额角的头发别好，又低下头去吻他的肩头，“嗯？”

“那天……呃嗯……我在里面看书，你在这里对着透明的墙画画。”巴基被撞的有些意识涣散，但还是坚持问道，“在画什么？”

“你。”  
“小时候巴基哥哥不爱静，朋友又多，总是被人拥着跑来跑去的。”  
“那时候就想画你，一直没机会。”

巴基又不说话了。只渐渐呻吟出声来，罗杰斯便放心的加速，大开大合的操干着，直到呻吟变成两个人的，他压着巴基的腰，纠缠着他的舌，如数射他身体里去。

*

“想出去走走吗？”罗杰斯看了看站在自己身边的巴基，随后把自己的手放在连成一片、看不出缝隙的墙壁上的某一处，掌纹被认证，有纹路微不可查地在上面蔓延，一个开口从地面升起来。

或许是在少有太阳光的室内呆得太久了，巴基被迫眯着眼，有些看不清外面的景象，他没作答，只是谨慎地迈出一小步，半跨过了出口。

罗杰斯在巴基身后不自知的握紧了拳，小腿后侧的肌肉绷得发痛，他几乎要把巴基看起来充满憧憬的后脑勺盯穿，绕到前面去看看那张漂亮的脸是不是真的对外面充满憧憬。

巴基却将迈出去的一只脚收了回来，转过身吻上罗杰斯刚刚痊愈不久的眼睛，“改天吧，”他说。

他向里面走去，只留给罗杰斯一个背影，“毕竟我们的冰箱有足够的食物。”

——毕竟他连外面是市郊还是乡村、沙漠还是草原都没看清。

或许他根本一眼都没看向那个他曾经拼命想到达的“外面”吧。


End file.
